ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vacation Earth
Vacation Earth is the second episode of the first season of UN: LOA. Summary Upchuck and the gang go on a holiday in Earth but there seems to be a bounty hunter in search for them. Plot Upchuck Norris: YEAH! WE ARE GOING TO EARTH! Brian: YEAH! Dan: YEAH! Taco-Man: YEAH! The computer sets his master volume to 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 then said: Computer: YEAH! Everybody covered their ears except UN Upchuck Norris: YEAH! Brian: YEAH! Dan: YEAH! Taco-Man: YEAH! Computer: '''Okay, that's enough now. '''Upchuck Norris: YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YEAH! Brian: YEAH! Theme Song Upchuck Norris: LET'S PUT ON THE RADIO And they did. The song that was on went like this. 'Song:' Random Cowboy Voice: 1, 2, 3 Turn it up Big rockets keep on turning Carry me home to see the humans Singing songs about Milky Way Galaxy I see Earth once again And I think it's a sin, yes Well, I heard Mr. Norris sing about her Well, I heard ol' Upchuck put her down Well, I hope Upchuck Norris will remember A Normand don't need him around anyhow Sweet planet Eart ' ' Where the skies are so blue Sweet Planet Earth Lord, I'm coming there to you Ah ah ah Earth, ah ah ah Earth, ah ah ah Earth, ah ah ah Earth Computer: This is a copy of Sweet Home Alabama... BUT I LIKE IT! 'Song 2:' Computer: Alien, I like i-''' '''UN: NOOOOOO! Computer! Computer: What? UN: We can't have two songs in an episode! Save it for some other time! Computer: Oh sorry, miscalculation... Now... Back to YEAH! UN: YEAH! And that went on until they reached Earth, which was about 72 hours. Taco-Man: Yay! We're here! I'm ready to go are you ready to go? Computer: Yes, I'm ready to go are you ready to go? Brian: Yup, I'm ready to go are you ready to go? Dan: Yeah, I'm ready to go are you ready to go? Upchuck Norris: HECK YEAH! Where should we go? Everyone: Antartica! Upchuck Norris teleported them to Antartica and they explored it. Dan: Boy, this is boring... Computer: I agree. Somewhere, hiding behind a large ice rock, a bounty hunter called Sevenseven, he was about to fire a laser but a big giant box fell on him. Taco-Man: Hey! Our pizza order! Upchuck Norris: YES! FINALLY! They started to eat the giant pizza while Sevenseven was trying to plant some poison in they're food, but then they all stepped away from the pizza. Brian: This pizza's cold... Dan: And frozen. UN: I know! I'll set fire to it! The we can eat it! And he did, which pretty much burned Sevenseven and the poison, so they were safe, after eating the pizza, they realized the heat had melted the ice and the box started to sink... with Sevenseven under it. UN: Whoops, maybe we should go to Italy. Everyone: YEAH! UN teleported them to Italy and they ate more pizza, spaghetti, and tortilini. Dan: Meow. UN: Okay I'm done, let's visit the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Taco-Man: Okay! So they teleported to the Leaning Tower and stared at it in disgust. Dan: Wait? It isn't made of pizza? Taco-Man: My whole life has been a lie. While they insulted it Sevenseven had finally caught up with them, he was planning to make the Tower fall down on them, but UN decided to make it straight but accidentally put it too far and leaned the other way, making it explode on Sevenseven. After a few minutes, they pretty much teleported to Egypt, where UN planted a new nose on the Sphinx, but wasn't fixed properly thus falling on Sevenseven, who was under there. Then they flew to New York, but Sevenseven had followed them and crashed into the Statue of Liberty, they went to China (Sevenseven fell off the Great Wall of China). And last but not least, Australia. Taco-Man: Awwwww... Look at that kangaroo... it's so... explodable. UN: I'm not gonna make it explode! You sick person! Taco-Man: Bu... Bu... UN: NO BUTS! I'M GONNA MAKE IT IMPLODE! The kangaroo imploded and appeared on a tree juggling chinchillas. Dan: Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Encore! UN: Okay! Before he could teleport the kangaroo back on the floor, Sevenseven blasted it. They turned around and stared at him angrily. Brian: Hey! What's your problem??? Sevenseven: ... UN: Ah... I see... A staring contest. Brian: But UN... He can't blink! UN: I know... I must do it. (turning to Sevenseven) Whoever wins this will get to kill the other. Sevenseven nodded, and removed his helmet, the other looked at his face in disgust. Computer: '''Cannot bear... uglieness, must SHUT DOOOO000oooown. '''Dan: '''Make it stop! UN, who wasn't looking when Sevenseven removed his helmet looked at his face and screamed. UN made a piano fall from the sky onto Sevenseven, but Sevenseven's head and arms were popping up from under the piano so UN made him explode. '''Taco-Man: Wait! Aren't you gonna ask him who sent him? UN: Too ugly, anyways, look inside his helmet, it clearly says... NOOOOO! DON'T LOOK! I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE! UN teleported to Bondai Beach and dialed a number in his phone. Voice: Hello? UN: You... I thought we had a truce... Did you send Sevenseven to hunt us? Voice: Who's Sevenseven? UN: HE'S ALL OVER THE SPACE NEWS! Voice: Oh... That guy... No. UN: Yeah right, what about that message? "Me is here"??? Voice: '''Me could be anyone. '''UN: SEE??? You said "Me could be anyone"!!! So anyone could be you! Voice: Seriously?? UN: You're right... I must be... I KNOW IT WAS YOU!!! Voice: IT WASN'T!!!! WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME??? UN: Just kidding! I just wanted to make you shout... Haha! Voice: Why you... GOOD ONE! UN: I KNOW! :::::::::::: The End Characters *Upchuck Norris *Computer *Brian *Dan *Taco-Man Villains *Sevenseven Minor Characters *Random Cowboy Voice *Voice (Skleiman) Category:Episodes